Dr. Boom
Dr. Boom or Dr. 7, better known sarcastically as '''Dr. Balanced '''is the ultimate monument to Blizzard's laziness when it comes to nerfs. After dominating non-stop for more than a year, without any signs of slowing down, the doctor was threatening Blizzard's credibility when they said the meta was meant to evolve on its own without nerfs. To save face, Blizzard ingeniously created rotations, which acted as pseudo-nerfs without the dreaded dust refunds. Strategy Is it turn 7? Do you have 7 or more mana? Is it time to flush the toilet? If the answer to any of these questions is yes, then the time to play the doctor has come. Everything else is up to God. If your boombots die and blow up on the enemy player, chances are you just lost. If they end up dealing 8 damage to the enemy board and killing two enemy minions, you probably won. They can also deal 1 damage each, and in that case, you probably lost regardless of where they land. Despite the unreliability, everyone and their mother ran Dr. Balanced, and consequently, everyone ran Big Game Hunter to counter him. Since Blizzard managed to only nerf the tech card instead of the actual problem, now your Dr. 7 is much more likely to go unpunished if you drop him. The Return: Dr. Boom, Mad Genius Blizzard being Blizzard, it was only pipe dreaming to think this monstrosity (which was the main cause for rotations!) would stay away forever. Instead, Blizzard upped the ante by creating an expansion based on one of the most OP cards in the game, not only restoring his status as a meta-breaker, but also doing so in the shape of a DK. Surprising absolutely no one, Dr. Boom, Mad Genius has taken it upon his hands to rape HS more than ever, especially during the Year of the Dragon, where most hero cards are gone and no one can stop him. The Re-Return: Blastmaster Boom Going over this unfunny trend, Blizzard doesn't even wait until the Boom hero rotates before giving us another one. No doubt, it still costs 7 mana, and now it summons even more boombots than before. The only price for running him is that you must play the world's least inspiring deck, so it is typical to assume that most Hearthcunts won't blink twice before they set their grubby paws on the card and turn ladder into a cancer-fest. In fact, the "new" Boom is so disgustingly OP he almost single-handedly destroyed the Rise of Shadows launch by prompting the inbred smegma stains we call HStoners to skip deckbuilding once again, as early as day 1. Everyone missed boards full of boombots, so HS is okay. See also * RNG - Learn how to master Dr. 7 * GvG - The first realm of king Boom * BDP - Boom's underwhelming official reign * ROS - Where Boom overstays his welcome * Nerf - What should have happened long ago * Rotations - His death * The Boomsday Project - A new realm for this piece of shit Category:Mechanics and cancers